the blacks
by madame bella lupin
Summary: AU. Remus dan Sirius adalah 2 pribadi yang berbeda, dan tak ada napas yang mereka keluarkan selain untuk saling bertengkar: Remus yang dingin dan pendiam, dan Sirius yang populer dan disukai semua orang. Sampai pada titik dimana mereka yakin bahwa ini adalah cinta, takdir berkata lain. Mereka harus menjadi dua orang dengan nama belakang sama...Sirius/femRemus


**The Blacks**

**Summary:**AU. Remus dan Sirius adalah 2 pribadi yang berbeda, dan tak ada napas yang mereka keluarkan selain untuk saling bertengkar: Remus yang dingin dan pendiam, dan Sirius yang populer dan disukai semua orang. Sampai pada titik dimana mereka yakin bahwa ini adalah cinta, takdir berkata lain. Mereka harus menjadi dua orang dengan nama belakang sama...Sirius/femRemus

**Disclaimer: **HP bukan punya saya, tapi punya tante super gahol JK Rowling!

Chapter 1. I hate you as simple as because you are stupid.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can never be brave_

_Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Some things gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out get out get out of my mind_

_And come on come into my life_

_I don't I don't don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_(one thing, one direction)_

Remus

Aku menghela napas. Ini dia saatnya, masuk ke sekolah baru. SMA Gryffindor, yang merupakan SMA favorit dengan biaya sekolah yang sangat tinggi. Satu-satunya alasan aku bisa masuk ke sekolah itu hanya karena aku cukup pintar untuk mendapat beasiswa. Lily Evans, sahabatku, tidak mendapat beasiswa. Tapi dia jelas cukup kaya untuk membayar pendidikannya sendiri. Aku tak punya privilej itu.

Aku menatap diri di depan cermin. Aku cantik. Semua orang berkata begitu. Mereka bilang aku cewek yang sangat mempesona sampai-sampai kadang orang sulit bernapas saat melihat mata emasku. Yah, aku tahu aku cantik. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadikan itu diriku. Aku lebih suka orang memujiku karena aku pintar. Bukan karena sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku.

Rambut pirangku yang lembut membingkai wajahku yang putih. seperti boneka, kata orang. Aku mendengus. Sejak dulu aku tak pernah peduli apa kata orang. Terserah saja. Memangnya komentar mereka membiayai apartemenku dan ibuku!

Aku mengambil tas dan blazerku, dan keluar kamar untuk di sambut dengan aroma teh hangat dan roti bakar. Akku tersenyum saat melihat ibuku, yang tak bisa memasak bahkan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, berjuang mengoleskan selai ke roti bakarnya.

"Hai Bu," kataku riang, mengecup pipinya. Ibuku adalah wanita paling cantik sedunia. Usianya baru tiga puluh enam, dan rambutnya yang berobak tergerai cantik di bahunya. Aku tak pernah punya ayah, sejak lelaki brengsek itu meninggalkan kami lima belas tahun lalu. Tapi biarlah, kehidupan kami lebih baik tanpa dia.

Yang membuatku sedih hanyalah karena ibu harus berjuang untuk kami berdua. Aku memang kerja sambilan, tapi jelas itu tidak cukup. Karena itu aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang sukses, dan ibuku akan merasakan nikmatnya kehidupan!

"Pagi, Remus. Bagaimana perasaanmu akan masuk SMA?" tanyanya riang.

Aku nyengir. "Hm, semangat?"

Ibuku tersenyum. "Bersenang-senanglah," katanya.

Aku meringis. Tak mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan makhluk-makhluk hedonis manja di SMA itu. Tapi aku tidak mengatakannya. Ibuku tak perlu tahu.

Aku dan Lily janjian bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah. Lily adalah gadis cantik berambut semerah api, dan bahkan dia lebih seram daripada aku jika sedang marah. Tapi jika sedang dalam mood yang baik, dia bisa seperti malaikat.

"Remus!" panggilnya. Aku nyengir dan melambai kecil padanya. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas kami, kelas 1B. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami mendapat tatapan-tatapan tak sopan cowok-cowok. Bahkan ada beberapa senior yang bersiul saat melihatku. Aku berpura-pura tak melihat mereka. Aku sudah biasa pada keadaan ini sampai muak rasanya. Setelah ini aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Cowo-cowo akan memujaku, dan cewek-cewek akan membenciku.

Muak.

Aku duduk di paling belakang kelas, malas menarik perhatian. Tapi aku tahu banyak yang curi-curi pandang ke arahku. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka lihat. Maksudku, banyak manusia yang lebih menarik untuk dilihat selain aku kan? Haruskah mereka sekentara itu sampai rasanya mengganggu sekali?

Dan saat sedang memaki seluruh orang di kelas itu di dalam kepalaku, dia masuk.

Cowok itu tidak terlalu tampan. Dia biasa saja. Rambutnya gelap, setengah berantakan. Alisnya terlalu tebal untuk seleraku, hidungnya terlalu mancung.

Tapi bukan itu yang kulihat.

Cowok itu sedang tertawa. Tawa paling memukau yang pernah kulihat. Seolah dunianya ikut tertawa bersamanya. Tak ada kepalsuan. Tak ada kepura-puraan.

Dan saat itulah aku tahu.

Aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sirius 

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan dia, tak ada kata lain, bukan saat yang kupikir aku akan bertemu dengan cinta dalam hidupku.

James sedang mengatakan sesuatu yang konyol sekali, aku bahkan sudah lupa apa itu. Aku tahu aku tertawa terbahak, sampai perutku sakit. Teman-temanku yang lain ikut tertawa. Kami begitu heboh saat masuk ke kelas. Tapi pasti tak ada yang menganggap aneh. Toh aku sudah sesekolah dengan orang-orang yang sama sejak TK. Mungkin hanya ada satu sampai tiga orang anak baru.

Kami mengambil tempat duduk di pojokan belakang kelas. Semua melingkari aku dan James. Kami masi menertawai apa yang James katakan, sampai aku mendengar Kingsley bersiul, "Wow, that's definitely the most beautiful thing i've ever seen," katanya, matanya terpaku pada satu sosok di seberang kami.

Dan aku melihat dia.

Dia cewek dengan rambut kecoklatan lembut, matahari yang menerobos masuk ke dalam jendela membuat cowok itu nampak seperti bidadari. Dia sedang menundukkan kepalanya, dan rambutnya bergerak seirama, terlihat seperti sutra yang membingkai wajahnya.

Lalu cewek itu mendongak, dan kami bersitatap.

Belum pernah aku merasa seperti ini dalam hidupku.

Aku menahan napas. Mata gadis itu menerobos hatiku, membuatku hanya bisa terdiam dan tetap menatapnya. Dia cewek paling cantik yang pernah kulihat, jelas. Tapi bukan itu. Aku yakin segala ketertarikan ini lebih dari sekedar wajahnya. Aku pernah melihat yang lebih luar biasa dari dia.

Tapi jelas cewek ini begitu spesial.

"Woa, Sirius! Jatuh cinta ni yeeee," sorak Peter girang. Dan seluruh teman-temanku menyorakiku dengan heboh. Aku tersadar dari transku dan merasakan wajahku merona dahsyat. Mereka terus menggodaku yang Cuma tergagap, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Bahkan aku tak berani menatap cewek itu lagi. Astaga!

Saat aku menoleh lagi, aku melihat cewek itu mengernyit menatap kami. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan? Kalian menertawakanku?" tukasnya.

Aku ikut mengernyit. "Astaga. Galak bener," gumamku, entah mengapa sebal.

Cewek itu mengangkat alis. "Pardon me?"

"Kamu galak banget sih. Mereka ngga menertawakanmu kok."

Cewek itu mengernyit makin dalam. Masih cantik, pikirku putus asa. "Oh, maafkan aku yang galak pada babon-babon bego seperti kalian," ketusnya.

Aku melongo. Dengan wajah itu, tak kusangka lidahnya begitu tajam. Aku bangkit dari kursiku, memelototinya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Hah, selain bego ternyata kamu budeg juga ya?" sindirnya dengan dengusan yang sangat meremehkan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu berkata begitu pada orang yang baru kamu kenal!"

Cewek itu memutar bola mata indahnya. "So? Aku berhak berkata apapun pada siapapun yang menertawaiku."

"Benar-benar tidak sopan!"

"lebih tidak sopan lagi cowok-cowok yang bisanya cuma menertawai cewek doang!"

"Dasar nenek lampir galak!"

Cewek itu melongo, tampaknya dia syok mendengar makian _childish_ku. Aku sendiri syok. "Dasar babon!"

"Gurita gendut!"

"Apa? Beraninya kau bilang aku gendut!"

"DIAM!"

Dan kami langsung terdiam. Ternyata kami sama-sama tak menyadari bahwa Ms McGonagall, walikelas kami, telah memasuki kelas, saking serunya kami saling mencaci satu sama lain.

"Apa-apaan ini?" bentak guru itu, membuat aku dan cewek itu terdiam.

"Semua duduk!"

Dan kami menurut. Guru itu lalu mulai berceramah soal tak ada yang boleh mengacau di kelasnya, dan mulai memberikan berbagai jenis ancaman mengerikan. Aku melirik gadis itu, dia nampak bosan mendengar kotbah tanpa henti guru kami itu. Bahkan wajah bosannya pun begitu cantik...

"Baiklah, setelah kita menetapkan peraturan, kita mulai dengan perkenalan. Mulai dari depan," kata Ms McGonagall.

Aku mendesah. Ini nonsens. Kami semua jelas sudah saling kenal. Tapi tak ada yang berani menentang guru galak itu.

Lagipula aku bisa tahu siapa nama si cantik pemarah itu.

"Nama saya Remus Lupin, dari SMP Slytherine."

Semua langsung terdiam. Semua orang tahu bahwa yayasan Slytherine merupakan saingan terbesar yayasan Gryffindore. Bahkan Ms McGonagall pun mengangkat alis, jelas tertarik pada alasan Lupin pindah, namun tidak memperpanjangnya.

Jadi namanya Remus Lupin. Nama yang cantik, pikirku memuja. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. No way! Aku nggak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada cewek yang galaknya setengah mati seperti itu. Hiii. Memikirkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Tapi jauh di sudut hatiku, aku tahu.

_I am hooked!_

_Hufft, akhirnya chapter 1 selesai jugaa! Haha,, gimana pendapat kalian? Review pliiss,,, kisah ini akan makin berkembang ke arah love-hate relationship, betapa cemburuannnya Sirius terhadap siapapun yang mengajak Remus bicara selain dirinya, dan tentang betapa inginnya Remus untuk bisa menjadi bagian kehidupan Sirius. Chapter depan seharusnya bercerita lebih mengenai latar belakang Sirius. So, review? :D_


End file.
